


Waking Up To You

by makkachino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachino/pseuds/makkachino
Summary: The night Yuuri has Viktor listen to the song he's selected for his free skate, he ends up falling asleep in his coach's bed.





	Waking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fluffy oneshot for my friend [Riki](https://twitter.com/rikicohn), as part of a little mini Holiday exchange some of us did together. I think we all know that fluffy Viktuuri is my jam; I had a lot of fun working on it, I hope you like it!

For most of his life, Viktor woke to the sound of an alarm. Training always began before dawn, and even during the off season, he preferred to wake up early for a run. On the rare occasion that he allowed himself to sleep in, his body always woke him up before sunrise out of habit. Spending the day in bed was a big waste of time, something that was very finite and should never be taken for granted. That was what Viktor used to think, at least.

Since moving to Hasetsu, Viktor began allowing himself the occasional indulgence of sleeping in enough to be woken up by the sun. He quickly decided that it was the best way to wake up; slow and warm and peaceful. The last remnants of his dreams would slowly fade into the real world, and the transition from fantasizing about sharing his bed to the reality of waking up alone felt much less jarring.

But that morning, when a very sleepy Viktor rolled over to cuddle up to the warm body next to him, there actually _was_ a warm body to to cuddle up to.

 _Yuuri_.

Viktor felt his heart soar.

Right, Yuuri. Yuuri had fallen asleep in his bed. Yuuri had stayed up so late with him, listening to music on his laptop, which was now forgotten on the floor somewhere. Yuuri, who had been surprisingly distant over the past several months, had felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in his bed.

Yuuri, who had once again managed to surprise him.

Viktor held him close, quickly memorizing the feeling, in case this was his one and only opportunity to do so. Yuuri was less broad than he was, and much less dense, but his lean muscles still felt firm and powerful under Viktor’s fingertips.

Because the universe could never be too kind to Viktor, the moment didn't last nearly as long as he would have liked. Yuuri began to stir next to him, his face squinting up tight, as if in protest to the idea of waking up, before his beautiful brown eyes blink opened slowly-

And, like always, he wiggled away from Viktor’s touch. Viktor felt his stomach turn with disappointment, but at least Yuuri didn’t jump out of his bed completely.

“Sorry-” Yuuri curled up on himself, suddenly so tense, compared to how relaxed he had been moments before, when he was still in the deep thralls of a good night’s sleep. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Viktor couldn't help laughing. As if Yuuri needed to apologize for anything. As if this wasn't a dream come true. “Didn’t mean to what?”

“Fall asleep in your bed,” Yuuri’s words fly out of his mouth so quickly, it might as well have been all one, long word. “I honestly don’t even remember doing it. I guess we just stayed up a lot later than I’m used to, I must have just dozed off.”

“Yes, you did, but I really don’t mind.” Viktor tapped his chin thoughtfully. Maybe teasing Yuuri _now_ , of all times, wasn’t the smartest move on his part, but he just couldn't help himself. “Unless… Yuuri, do you really find my company so boring that it puts you to sleep? Did you not like hearing what I had to say about your music?”

Yuuri began to shake his head, somehow even more frantic than he was before. Viktor grinned; it really was easy, to get that man riled up. How adorable.

“No! Not at all!” Yuuri insisted, leaning forward a bit. “I’ve always looked up to you, I’ll always want to hear what you have to say. About skating, music, anything really.”

Oh. Viktor felt his own cheeks begin to heat up.

“I always used to wonder what you would think, if you saw my routine. What kind of advice you’d have, what sort of criticism, what you would like and dislike.”

Oh no.

“But I never thought, that someday, we would be creating something _together_. It’s… You being here feels like a dream come true.”

Oh, no. Viktor wasn’t used to feeling flattered. Praise was something he was used to. He’d received praise almost everyone, so much of it that the words stopped having any meaning. It was part of why he preferred Yakov as a coach; every kind word out of his mouth had to be earned, and everyone knew it. 

But coming from Yuuri… It all felt true, sincere, and the words tugged on Viktor’s heartstrings like no words ever had before. 

He’d played himself. This was the universe's revenge on him, for daring to poke fun at Yuuri. 

“So…” Yuuri reached up to adjust his glasses, his blush deepening when he remembered that they weren’t there. Viktor had taken them off for him, after he fell asleep. “Please never think, that your opinion doesn’t matter to me. I didn’t fall asleep because I was bored. I fell asleep because...”

Viktor dared to feel hopeful, “Because…?”

“I was tired.” Viktor felt his heart sink again, but then Yuuri continued. “And because… Well, it was really comfortable. I feel comfortable around you, now.” 

“You do?”

Yuuri nodded, eyes darting around the room, as if he were desperate to look at anything but the man in front of him. “I think I idolized you for so long, I forgot that you’re a just a _person_ , too. If that makes sense. And we’ve been spending so much time together, getting to know each other, and... I don’t know, it just feels...”

 “Right?” Viktor finished for him. There was a hopefulness in his own voice that made it sound almost unrecognizable, even to his own ears.

There was a brief moment of hesitation, but then Yuuri nodded again. Much to Viktor’s surprise, he felt a large, warm hand on his waist underneath the covers. “Yes, right. It feels right.” 

“ _You_ feel right.” Viktor didn’t give himself even a second, to think about how desperate those words sounded, before he rushed forward, pulling himself closer to the absolutely perfect man in his bed. The second he moved, Viktor felt a flash of regret; he’d learned so many times that romancing Yuuri was going to be a long game, that each and every step had to be a slow one. That regret faded quickly, though, when Yuuri’s arm circled around him, clinging back just as tightly. When Viktor, always one to push things just a little farther, tangled their legs together, Yuuri responded in kind. 

The biggest surprise of all, however, was the unmistakable feeling of soft, warm lips, kissing at his neck and jawline, tentative and a bit shy.

“Is this okay?” In the otherwise quiet room, Yuuri’s whisper still sounded loud and clear.

Viktor relaxed into the pillows behind him, one of his hands idly tracing figure on Yuuri’s strong shoulders. “I think it feels nice. It might be nicer if you would actually use that lip balm that I got for you-” 

“No,” Yuuri sighed, and Viktor had to physically stop himself from whining, when the sweet kisses stopped. “You’re my coach.” 

“So?” 

“So-” Yuuri pulled back, thankfully just enough to look Viktor in the eye. “Isn’t that… I don’t know, unethical or something?”

Viktor shrugged. Maybe there was some truth to that, but now that he finally - _finally_ \- had the man he had pined over for so long in his arms, _in his bed_ , he wasn’t about to let that slip away over something so trivial. “Maybe. But if it doesn’t affect your performance, I don’t see the problem. Unless.... Unless _you_ think it’s a problem, Yuuri.”

Viktor had to admit, it did hurt, when Yuuri did not have an answer for him right away. He watched him, noticing how he nibbled at his bottom lip while his mind moved a hundred miles a minute. Viktor had learned, over the past few months, that sometimes it was better to let Yuuri think something through. Sometimes, all that boy needed was a little more time. It wasn’t something Viktor could relate to, personally, but for Yuuri, he could learn how to wait.

Finally, after what felt like eons, Yuuri seemed to come to a decision. He nodded firmly, tucking his head back under Viktor’s chin. “I guess I’ll just have to trust my coach on this one.”


End file.
